


Alike

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Those Forgotten Timelines [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko and Homura share more than just the ability to fight witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike

Her red hair whipped in the wind, dark strands of crimson against the dark sky. Even though it was nighttime, the full moon was out, and the city was certainly well lit.

There was no way to miss the figure beside Kyoko.

Kyoko pulled a box of Pocky from her pocket, her personal after battle treat. "Want one? They might have broken off a bit, but I don't worry about that."

She shook her head.

"You know," Kyoko said, trying to fill the silence, "I don't think that I've ever seen you smile."

Homura said nothing, did not even move.

When Kyoko was little, back when things had been better, her father had taken her to a museum. She had been young, her sister not even born yet. The statues had fascinated her; there had been something amazing about how they didn't move even the slightest bit.

In a way, it was the same with this girl.

"I liked fighting with you today." It had been unexpected, but she hadn't minded. The witch, some freaky salamander like thing with seven heads of various colors, had been particularly strong.

Homura nodded.

Kyoko fished around in her pocket. "Speaking of that," she said, showing her the grief seed in the palm of her hand, "this is good for another use."

Homura didn't move, her dark eyes remaining as still as ever.

She smirked. "You know, this is a pretty big deal."

"I do."

Kyoko faltered. Ever quick to hide her shock, she pushed the grief seed closer. "Really, if you need it-"

It almost felt wrong to do this, but she knew that it was right. They had both fought the ugly witch, and both girls needed it.

Homura reached out and quickly took it from her hands. She turned, her dark hair whipping in the wind.

"Wait!" Kyoko rushed over to her.

Homura turned around, eyes hard. "Is something wrong?"

"You," Kyoko began. She bit her lip. "You've lost someone."

They hardly knew each other, but Kyoko could recognize that look in her eyes anywhere. It had been in her eyes, and she had seen it in countless others.

Homura's features softened. She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Sometimes she wondered why people said that; how would it bring their loved ones back? Still, it seemed wrong at the moment to not say it.

"You have no need to be." She took another step away from her, her footstep echoing across the top of the building. "I am going to get her back."

"Good luck," Kyoko said. She reached forward, quickly pressing her lips to Homura's own. "That's a little thank you for the help."

Homura stared at her, her face blank. She seemed unfazed.

"You'll find her, I'm sure."

She couldn't be sure, but she had to tell her that.

"Maybe I'll help you sometime." She pulled a small bag of gummy bears from her pocket. "I would be happy too."

She turned around, looking to the city below her. With one quick leap, she was off.


End file.
